


Bubblr Famous

by plushsnout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, its gonna be fluffy im warnin ya now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushsnout/pseuds/plushsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continued escapades of Nepeta and Meulin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblr Famous

You have found many words and signs to describe things in your life, but only one of these words can describe what you are feeling right now, and you’re not even sure if it’s a word or not. But whatever this phrase may be, you know that it’s spelled M-O-G.

* * *

Maybe I should write some fanfiction about on of my OTPs going to a costume purrty later, you muse. This party has given you more inspurration in the few minutes it’s been going on than any AU ever could. But you had never really suspected to see your dancestor just a few feet away, chatting animatedly with her maid-outfitted meowrail. Your cat-like eyes widen in curiosity as she, too, turns and meets your wide-eyed stare. She scampers over, leaving the blueblood that used to be by her side now covered in both dust and sweat.  
Unaware of your deafness, she babbles at you until realizing the frantic hand motions you’re making aren’t just excited twitches. Instead, you both start to screech in a way that combines happiness and shrillness.  
But once your vocal cords tire, she pulls out an old, scratched Trollian transmitter. Luckily, you carry around a small husktop (mainly in case feels strike you and you need to show off your most fitting reaction images). You turn it on and boot up the messaging app. You exchange tags and begin a conversation.

artsyCatgirl (AC): (^ O ^) HI DANCESTOR!!  


arsenicCatnip (AC): :33 hi! what’s your name? 

artsyCatgirl (AC): (owo) I’M MEULIN! DO YOU LIKE ANIME? OR MANGA? EITHER ONE IS FINE. 

arsenicCatnip (AC): :?? what’s that? 

artsyCatgirl (AC): (UuU) LET’S JUST SAY YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO BOND OVER!


End file.
